


The Light Reflected in the Rain

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, sweetboys - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Garrett is a big softie, It's raining, M/M, but that's not anything we didn't already know, it's cute, it's fluffy, like in the fic, not here, their a little more like themselves in this one than the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: Andrew visits Garrett to find him sitting in the rain.a big thank you to emeraldsapphic for beta/proof reading this!:)
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Gandrew Month [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Light Reflected in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Gandrew Month day 2  
> Prompt: petrichor  
> Playlist:  
> if they only knew - alfie arcuri  
> stupid cupid - connie francis  
> the ballad of the shape of things - blossom dearie

“Garrett?” Andrew came around the corner, barely covered from the heavy rain by the small awning on Garrett’s house. 

“Andrew!” Garrett sat criss-cross on the concrete, soaked to the bone from the rain he was still being pelted with. If it wasn’t for the large smile on his face, Andrew would have asked if he was okay. That, however, didn’t stop him from taking a moment to try and figure out what in the world his boyfriend was doing.

“Garrett, what—” he laughed when Garrett spread his arms and laid down, his legs still crossed, “What are you doing?”

“Babe, it’s raining _._ ” Like that explained anything.

“Yeah, it does that sometimes.” It’s rare, but Andrew can be a sarcastic little shit when he wants to be.

“Andrew, it’s _raining_ ,” Garrett sat back up, his grin contagious as he motioned for Andrew to sit next to him. Andrew hesitates, worried about clothes even though one of Garrett’s drawers was already filled with Andrew’s athletic shorts and T-shirts that Garrett didn’t wear because they were too boring. 

Garrett rolls his eyes when he sees Andrew’s reluctance and stands up, wrapping his hands around Andrew’s wrists to pull him into the rain. It was then that Andrew heard the music streaming through the half-open window to Garrett’s bedroom. The light humming of an old song about wanting someone to know something set the pace for the way Garrett rocked them back and forth. 

“I can’t believe I showered before I came here,” Andrew said, more to himself than Garrett, but Garrett grinned. Andrew always loved that Garrett never let his anxiety get in the way of him having a good time; something Andrew couldn’t say for himself. 

“That was silly of you, you should have known,” Garrett pulled away so he could spin his ginger boyfriend. Andrew laughed as the song changed to something a little more upbeat but still so Garrett that it made him laugh harder. 

“What is this?” Andrew brought himself closer and continued swaying with the taller man. 

“This is my rain playlist, made for just such an occasion. This song in particular is called Stupid Cupid.”

“I like it,” he smiled up.

“You know?”

Andrew hummed, leaning his head onto Garrett’s chest, their swaying no longer matching the tempo of the song. Neither of them cared. 

“I listened to this a lot when I realized I had fallen in love with you.” Garrett’s head rested lightly on Andrew’s soaked hair, “I thought that it was some kind of sick joke that the Gods had played upon me. Cursed to fall in love with a straight man.”

“And yet here we are.” Andrew drew back and kissed his boyfriend softly. 

“And here we are,” Garrett licked his lips and grinned down at the boy he’d fallen in love with almost two years ago and an idea struck him. 

“Wait here!” Garrett almost tripped over nothing as he walked back into his house, leaving Andrew out in the pouring room. 

“Wha-Garrett!” Andrew could see the puddles the taller man trailed in as he walked through his house, but he must not have cared because he quickly came around the corner, this time slipping on the wet floor. He managed to catch himself on the edge of the doorway. He held something in his hands and when he straightened out, he moved to hide it behind his back. 

“Okay, so I was gonna wait until date night, but the moment was just too good. It’s kind of ruined now, but I don’t think I’ll be able to recreate this fully,” he trailed off as the song changed to The Ballad of the Shape of Things by Blossom Dearie, something that made both of them a bit nostalgic as they remembered when Andrew turned to look at Garrett with eyes of love and Garrett just leaned over and kissed him, marking the beginning of their relationship. A song couldn’t fit more perfectly in this moment. 

“Garrett,” Andrew took a step, trying to get his boyfriend to focus, “What are you talking about?”

Garrett took a deep breath, “Andrew, I know we’ve been dating for a while now, and even though we haven’t moved in together, although that’s definitely something I’d like to do

“I feel like I know you, like, the deepest parts of you, and if I don’t then I want to get to learn them. So, again, moving in would be a great place to start, but I’m too excited and literally can’t wait so I thought I’d go ahead and ask you.”

Andrew was confused as Garrett took a step back, his hands came to cover his mouth as he watched the taller boy kneel down on one knee, his hands still behind his back.

“Garret, oh my god.”

“Andrew Siwicki, I love you and want to never stop loving you. I want to live in the feeling of waking up beside you forever and I want to help you overcome whatever obstacles life throws at you because I want life to throw them at us. 

“Wait, not necessarily. I don’t want life to throw shit at you but, like, if it had to happen I’d want life to consider us one entity. Like, I know you’re your own person and goddamnit. The point is! I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you want the same otherwise this would be very awkward. So, Andrew Siwicki, will you marry me?”

Andrew was crying, the rain was colder than the stray tears that streamed down his face. He had dropped his keys in the midst of Garrett’s speech, and his hands were shaking; for the first time in a long time, not because of an oncoming panic attack. 

“Oh my god, Garrett, yes!” 

“Really?” Garrett seemed sort of shocked at the fact that Andrew wanted to marry him despite the fact that he really shouldn’t be, Andrew would fucking die for the man in front of him. 

“Yes, oh my god, is that what’s behind your back? Tell me this isn’t a joke, do you have a ring?”

Garrett stood up and brought his hand from around his back to show Andrew that he did in fact have a ring. It was simple, a band of silver and a band of gold intertwined with each other and it fit Andrew’s finger perfectly.


End file.
